


Four a.m.

by snowjpg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Buttsex, Fluff, M/M, Sex Stuff, Smut, fluffy stuff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowjpg/pseuds/snowjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with some innocent cuddling, something they did almost every night. But Naruto made it lead to some innocent kissing, then eventually to some not-so-innocent kissing. And finally they ended up where they are now, Sasuke lying on his stomach with Naruto balanced above him, pressing himself down in between his legs to elicit a moan from Sasuke every now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a domestic au where naruto and sasuke are dating and they have sleepy 4 a.m. sex. i had writers block while writing this and im kind of out of practice so if it sucks im sorry. i realize smut is hard. anyway sorry for this but if you like it PLEASE kudo and comment thank you it means the world to me

The fingers that splayed out and rubbed across Sasuke's stomach were slow and careful; almost timid with their touches. Slowly; and with little to no force, they traveled up the underside of the shirt he still managed to have on, examining each and every part of Sasuke's flesh as if it were something new that Naruto had never touched before. The pads of his fingers were warm, much like the rest of his body, and Sasuke relished in how the warmth of Naruto's skin contrasted with the coolness of his own.

“Mmhh..” A low, tired hum sounded from his throat.

“Is that from me, or are you just sleepy?” Naruto asked through a whisper, giving another slow but firm thrust from behind Sasuke's waist. He smiled when he heard Sasuke gasp.

It wasn't unusual for the two of them to stay up late. Most nights were the same; staying up until about two or three in the morning, doing whatever it was that the night called for. But now the clock on Sasuke's bedside table read half past four a.m., and all because Naruto insisted that the television was too boring.

It started with some innocent cuddling, something they did almost every night. But Naruto made it lead to some innocent kissing, then eventually to some not-so-innocent kissing. And finally they ended up where they are now, Sasuke lying on his stomach with Naruto balanced above him, pressing himself down in between his legs to elicit a moan from Sasuke every now and again.

“Mnn,” Sasuke managed softly, letting his forehead hang down to press against the bed. His eyes were heavy from exhaustion as Naruto kissed the back of his neck, licking in an area under the scruff of his hair just before sucking down on the spot gently.

“A-Aa...”

Naruto was granted with another nice moan. He smiled to himself at how his actions seemed to be working, breathing out against the skin that was pressed against his lips. He thrusted in and out of Sasuke a bit faster. “S-Sasuke,” He breathed lowly, moving the hand under Sasuke's shirt just a bit higher.

“Sasuke, louder..” He moved his mouth to the side of Sasuke's face, whispering at the back of his ear. Thrusting his hips inward, he pressed himself deeper inside, making sure his fingers brushed over one of Sasuke's nipples in the process. He felt Sasuke shiver against him; another moan sounding, though it was more like a whimper this time. “You're so cute..” Naruto whispered again, keeping his finger pressed against Sasuke's nipple, rubbing in a slow circle. “So cute, Sasuke...”

Sasuke gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tighter when he couldn't bring himself to speak. His mouth opened slightly, lips parting to try to respond, but failed each time a hitch in his throat replaced even the slightest possibility of a word. It might've been from the drowsiness, or maybe he had just decided to save himself from the embarrassment of Naruto's teasing. His hand gripped, clinging onto the sheets underneath him for support, and almost immediately a warmth was placed on top of it. He assumed it was Naruto's hand. When he felt fingers lace with his own, he was sure that it was.

 “Mn, Naruto..” Sasuke tilted his head to the side, the sudden sentimental action making his  chest throb. He looked back at Naruto above him, who by now had his eyes closed. He  whimpered, gasping again as Naruto repeatedly pressed up in a certain spot inside of him.  Ah, Naruto always made him feel so good.

  “Good..?” Naruto asked quietly, grinning a little despite the tired look in his eyes. The  expression probably would've pissed Sasuke off if he weren't too tired to care.

 “Y-Yeah,” Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes as he lifted his hips off the bed a little. “D-Do  it like that..”

 “Hmm,” Naruto hummed at his request, smiling as his hand left Sasuke's shirt and instead  moved down to grip onto his hip. He used both hands, holding Sasuke's waist up as he  lifted him off the bed a little to thrust in deeper.

 Sasuke flinched a little at the movement, gasping louder this time before trying to muffle it  by pressing his mouth down against the bed.

 “Don't, I wanna hear you..” Naruto whispered from behind, keeping Sasuke's hips lifted. He  leaned down over his body, licking his lips before pressing them to the back of Sasuke's  neck again. “I love you..” Softly spoken, and with a little bit of impatience, he pressed a  gentle kiss onto the nape, trailing his lips along the skin just below where scruffs of spiky  hair began. He kissed and licked gently, moving over to Sasuke's ear, before turning his  head to just barely brush his lips against the side of his cheek.

 “Hey,” He whispered, laughing just a tiny bit as Sasuke rolled his head away from the bed  to look at him, an eye peeked open. Naruto pursed his lips, asking for a kiss. “Do you love me?” He teased softly, thrusting in a bit harder to make Sasuke react.

“Y-Yeah...” Sasuke said, trying his best to sound annoyed, even though it was through a whimper.

“That's convincing...” There was a slight laugh before Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke's lips when Sasuke made no effort to do so himself. His right hand moved, away from Sasuke's hip and around to the front of him to touch something else. “Will this make you actually say it..?”

Somehow, Naruto succeeded in annoying Sasuke, even during sex.

“S-Shut up,” Sasuke said almost angrily, though the way his breath hitched as Naruto touched his length made it almost funny. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly, rubbing it up and down, squeezing just slightly to add pressure with each stroke.

“You're mean when you're tired..” Naruto teased, kissing along the side of Sasuke's cheek as he picked up the pace of his thrusts again, gasping out against the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Once again, he was granted with the sound of Sasuke moaning, which only made him stroke faster. Picking up the pace, he matched with the speed of his thrusts, and Naruto tilted his head back as his abdomen tightened, gasping as his other hand gripped onto Sasuke's hip.

Another whimper, and with another hitch of Sasuke's breath, his legs spread wider involuntarily at the feeling of Naruto thrusting deeper, more precise than before. His stomach heated up, turning and sending jolts of pleasure throughout it as Naruto's hand stroked him at the same time. In response, Sasuke began pressing himself back into the thrusts, meeting each thrust with his hips as he tried to keep his moans quiet, the tired stinging of his eyes now seeming less bothersome as he focused on something much more distracting.

“Sasuke,” Naruto growled, licking his lips as he listened to the sounds of the lewd slapping from in between them. Sasuke blushed deeply, and Naruto only gained from it, whispering words like 'fuck,' and 'shit,' repeatedly against Sasuke's neck.

And as Naruto hit that particular spot inside him one more time, Sasuke was the first to release; all onto the bed below him in a mess of shaky trembles. He breathed out heavily, his back heaving up and down with each intake of air as Naruto kept thrusting above him. Faster, faster as they both tried to keep their moans as quiet as possible, the sound of the television in the background mixing in with hot gasps of air.

Finally, when Naruto felt his release coming on, he pulled out, and Sasuke gasped loudly at the sudden feeling of being empty. Naruto released onto his back instead, stroking himself just enough until he finally finished, panting.

“Ohh..” Sasuke breathed out, ignoring the feeling of the warm fluid sliding down his back. Slowly, his body gave in and slumped down onto the bed, eyes closing.

“Your cum was on the bed, you know.” Naruto pointed out, taking the shirt he still had on off to wipe his own off of Sasuke's back.

“I don't care..” Sasuke mumbled, keeping his eyes closed as Naruto crawled up beside him. “Too tired...”

“Now it's on your stomach,” He said, smiling as he grabbed onto Sasuke and rolled him over, pulling him on top of his chest. He used his shirt again, cleaning Sasuke's front off before tossing it over onto the floor when he was finished.

“Nnm..”

“You're cute,” Naruto smiled and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

“Don't, Naruto.”

“Sorry,” Naruto smiled again; fondly despite the tone, licking his lips as Sasuke turned over to face him. “You're hot.”

“Nice one.” This time, Sasuke smiled. Lifting his head, he looked up at Naruto, sleepily as he brought his palms to his cheeks to cup them. Naruto's eyebrows raised. The gesture was almost playful. “Hey," He began, blushing a little. "I love you, too..”

Naruto's face lit up. “Ah, hearing that is even better than the sound of your moans.”

Sasuke paused. “Really?”

“Yeah, I don't hear it nearly as often.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
